


A Sudden Change

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genderbending, Group Sex, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Morning After, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl ends up having to stay the night in the Nagas' den; things don't go as she initially planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Prowl should have suspected this would happen. The clouds had been pretty dark and thick for most of the day. Since there hadn’t been any rain though, she didn’t think the storm would hit until after she returned to the capital.

She had been wrong. She had been traveling back from Kaon again, alongside her Naga bodyguards. It had been six months since she had been first rescued by them and, as she had promised, she allowed them to escort her on missions outside of the capital. She had kept her guard high the first few trips, but their claims to only want to be near her were genuine.

The brothers could be a bit of a pain, but they were mostly decent company. They protected her and kept a good distance from her. Whenever they had to set up camp during their travels, they gave her her own space and never intruded. The occasional suggestive remark came up every once in a while, but that was only from Bonecrusher and Mixmaster and their brothers always reprimanded them for it. She knew she was safe with them.

So when the storm suddenly hit them, she agreed to take shelter in their den. She had only stayed there a few times, but they had a small room set up for her, filled with pillows and blankets and clothes and other comforts a human would need. It was generous for them to be so accommodating… and quite telling.

“Lady Prowl?”

She snapped out of her thoughts, turning to Long Haul. He held out a couple of towel for her, which she gladly took. Even though they had taken shelter in here almost immediately, she had still gotten soaked.

“Thank you,” she said, using one of the towels to dry off her hair.

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

“For now, no.” Once her hair was as dry as it could get with the towel, she stripped out of her coat, which Long Haul gladly took from her. “I’ll be fine for now, thank you.”

“Of… course, My Lady.”

She could see his eyes flicker to her shirt before giving a small head bow and slithering out of the room. She sighed, looking down at her wet shirt and stripping out of that too. She was pretty soaked, so now her white shirt was practically see-through. And of course any one of the naga brothers would stutter upon seeing her like this.

They were very honest about their feelings, which she somewhat appreciated. Since the first day she had met them, they admitted to being in love with her. That they had known about her for a long time and had been in love with her for a couple years now. And along with that love, they were incredibly sexually attracted to her. They let her know they saw her for who she was… and what she looked like.

While some wouldn’t want to know if others were lusting after her, she appreciated it in this case. They weren’t hiding their feelings or their motives. They wanted her to know so she didn’t have to suspect ulterior motives and feel endangered.

She stripped out of the rest of her clothes, drying herself off as much as she could. She wished she could have had a proper bath, but at least this way, she wouldn’t get sick. It was all she could really ask for, considering the circumstances. Despite what the brothers were willing to do for her, she wasn’t about to force them to draw her a bath; she wasn’t spoiled.

Slipping into the offered clothing, she looked to the small mirror. It wasn’t what she usually wore: a flowing and loose nightgown rather than her usual fitting and conservative shirts and pants. Soft and silken, it felt nice against her and brought a delightful warmth from her soaked chilled skin. She sat down on the large bed of pillows and blankets, wrapping herself up in the warmth when something, most likely loose fabric brushed against her lower half. Her insides clenched for a moment, warmth pooling into her chest.

A small groan escaped past her lips, reaching up to rub her eyes. Primus, why was she feeling this now?

It had been a long time since she last had sex. Almost two years… And recently, she had been craving intimacy again. Her sex drive just loved to fluctuate; most times she had no sex drive, but something, she could just get incredibly hot and bothered for seemingly no reason.

And why did the latter have to happen now? When she was inside the cave of five Nagas with keen senses and happened to be in love with her?

She rolled over on her side, pulling one of the pillows to her. Maybe when everyone had gone to sleep, she could get herself off. It wouldn’t have been too hard… and even if the others could smell it, she knew they wouldn’t just barge in. They would probably just think she wanted some alone time and leave her be.

Though she would probably get a comment from Bonecrusher and Mixmaster, considering the two were incredibly dirty.

But masturbation sometimes only did so much for her. Sure, it worked, but she probably just wanted to have sex. At least that way, she wouldn’t have to put so much work into it. Masturbating was tiring after all and she didn’t have a whole lot of energy at the moment to try. Still, she really needed to think about finding a way to get off…

Her mind suddenly flashed to the brothers. Nagas, yes, but young and strong. Attractive too… Not to mention they were in love with her. And wanted to have sex with her. Perhaps she could…

Prowl shook her head of such thoughts. No, there was no way she could do that. She didn’t want to give them the wrong idea, nor did she want to take advantage of their feelings. It would have been wrong, especially considering they had never abused her trust. She shouldn’t abuse them in turn.

“Lady Prowl?” Surprised by the sudden voice, Prowl turned to find Scrapper at the door. A bundle of blankets in hand, he came a little closer into the room. Then she noticed he paused, his tongue flickering out for a quick second. Then a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Her heart dropped. Both embarrassment and a tickling of fear tickled her spine. Did he know? Could he tell by some sort of pheromone she was giving off? Most creatures had better senses than humans… Surely he must have noticed too.

“We had some spare blankets,” he said. “ We thought you might still be cold given we...don’t have much in the way of human clothes.”

“Thank you,” she said, nodding to give him permission to come closer.

He slowly slithered to the bed. The way his body moved and curled… He was a little tense. Which mean he had to know. But he wasn’t doing anything, aside from avoiding her eyes. She swallowed, her mind wandering as to what could happen if he did say something. To make it worse, the same heat started to rise within her chest. Even though she kept telling herself no, her lust had a mind of its own.

Scrapper’s tongue flickered out, his blush deepening as he swallowed loudly. He placed the blankets down next to her, his eyes flickering over her. All she did was stare back at him, her expression neutral as she tried to read the situation. Horny or not, she would fight back if she needed to.

“I...if you need anything, my lady…”

“You can smell it, can’t you?”

He didn’t reply, looking off to the side.

“Is it that strong?”

“N-No…” he said hesitantly, not sure exactly where to look. “It’s… It’s just noticeable when close to you in the room. I didn’t smell anything outside or at the door.”

They stood in silence. Neither knew what to say or do. Prowl was conflicted in her next course of action and Scrapper wasn’t sure if leaving would be seen as rude or be welcomed by the heat-induced human.

The longer he stayed in the room, the more the female’s heat drove him. He could feel his own lust rushing through him. He wanted so badly to react, to act on her pheromones and take her, but this was Prowl. Regardless of her species, she was the one he and his brothers had come to respect and damn near idolise. She was power and beauty all in a single form.

Scrapper had to keep his composure. He didn’t want her to lose trust in him or his brothers. He couldn’t just act on his primal instincts before she was in heat… Though he didn’t think humans even had heats. He never remembered reading about it. But if it was a heat, was she being affected by him? Was he making it worse?

“... Do you… Are you in heat-?”

“Humans don’t have heats,” she said. “I… I’m just… aroused. It can happen randomly with humans. Sometimes.”

She was so glad she could keep her composure. Primus, why was she even telling him this? She just wanted him to leave already… but a part of her didn’t. That stupid, thoughtless horny part of her just wanted to have sex and a man completely devoted to her was standing right there. Creature or not, he was a man. And she really wanted a man right now.

Sighing, she shook her head. There were only two options: tell him to leave and ask him for help. They had earned her trust, showed her that they only wanted to love her, and never took advantage of her. And he sounded like he wanted to offer, but he was afraid of coming across as brazen or crude.

So if he wouldn’t ask, she would. It couldn’t hurt to at least try, if only to see if she could get some long needed relief.

“Do you love me?” she suddenly asked.

Scrapper blushed, looking confused. “W-What-?”

“You and your brothers… You love me, right?”

He nodded.

Prowl rose to her feet before approaching him. Her steps were measured, her expression the same. Scrapper remained still, even lowering himself a little so she didn’t need to crane her head. She raised a hand, brushing up his arm to his shoulder before coming to rest on his cheek. Her hand felt like fire, warm blood rushing through her fingertips against his skin. It left him wanting just to ensnare her and cuddle up to her warmth.

But he remained resilient, unmoving as Prowl seemed to assess him. He didn’t want to frighten her or do something she didn’t want… But the silence and the staring and her scent were all killing his patience.

“Do you want me?”

“Always.”

“Then…” She moved both of her arms to wrap around his neck, keeping their gazes locked. “Will you help me?”

Scrapper didn’t need to be asked twice. He quickly snatched her up, bringing her to his chest. She had little time to react, only letting out a small gasp, when she was suddenly pressed down onto the bed with Scrapper looming over her. Her body jumped in heat, his serpentine body coiling around her, slipping between and around her legs, grinding against her pussy with such delightful pressure.

She could only moan softly, hands grasping his shoulders tightly as she tried to figure out what was happening. His hands, his tails, his body… He was all over her, making her hot and bothered and causing her to moan and shake in pleasure. This was so much better than just masturbating, Primus…

While his hands tugged at her upper body, his tail slid under her clothing and tore them off. Before Prowl realised, she was naked before the naga. His hands immediately went to her breasts, massaging and groping them as his tail continued to grind and rub against her pussy. She threw her head off to the side, eyes widening when she saw he was exposed as well.

A slit seemed to open from his pelvic region, a slender tip emerged until to expanded. She wasn’t sure what to expect of Naga anatomy, nor how they actually mated... But from the size, length and girth, her insides already clenched with anticipation.

He was… large. Definitely larger than any partner she had had before. Though she shouldn’t have been too surprised; he was a creature and much bigger than her. But instead of being intimidated, she was even more aroused than before. She wanted it inside of her. She wanted to just clench this burning heat inside of her already.

“My lady…” Scrapper purred, his tongue licking up her neck. “My lady, you’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful…”

Prowl shivered, moaning softly as his tongue trailed down to her breasts. She could feel one of his hands travel down to her legs. They jerked and trembled as the hand moved closer to her pussy, his body loosening to allow his hand to slip to her entrance.

“Ah-!”

“It’s all right, I have you…” Scrapper’s fingers were already at her clit. He didn’t know too much about human anatomy, but he and his brothers had studied up on it. Originally out of curiosity, but once they fell in love with Prowl, they wanted to know for her. In case she would ever love them back… or in this case, where she wanted to have sex.

He never would have thought he would need to use that knowledge, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was too busy drowning in her body and her scent. It was getting stronger and stronger the more he played with her, her moans getting louder…

So loud that he forgotten that her voice could carry. And that others could hear. So he was caught off guard when curtain to Prowl’s room was flung open, his brothers slithering in to see what was happening. Though they all just stood there in shock when they realized why she was making all the noise.

“Scrapper?!” Mixmaster shouted. “What the hell?!”

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Scavenger demanded, looking flustered and red in the face.

  
Long Haul just glared. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Greedy bastard!” Bonecrusher slithered closer, half ready to rip Prowl from him just so he could have a chance to touch her. “Keeping Prowl to yourself-!”

“Enough!”

Scrapper’s sudden shouted silenced the bickering. The eldest sat up, his body and hands still keeping Prowl in a state of euphoria. The poor spymaster couldn’t think straight, moaning and wiggling in his grip as she tried to comprehend what was happening. He was still playing with her body, getting her wetter and wetter, while his brothers could see her. Watch her.

And it actually made her hotter than before.

“Lady Prowl asked for my assistance,” his firm tone silenced any argument brewing in his brothers. “If she had wished for us all to tend to her, she would have said so.”

“Hard for her to say anything when you keep touching her,” Mixmaster snarled.

“She asked-”

“Why only you?!” Bonecrusher demanded. “Because you’re the oldest? The alpha? That’s fucking bullshit-!”

“Get out!” Scrapper finally snapped, his attention falling away from Prowl for a moment. As much as he wanted to focus on her, he couldn’t let her get overwhelmed by his eager brothers. “She asked for me! Not any of you! So get-!”

The four of them suddenly rushed forward. Scrapper was pulled, leaving Prowl free for the others to slide up to her. Mixmaster slid beneath her, cupping her cheeks and sealing his lips over hers. Prowl moaned into the kiss, rolling with his motions while his brothers took other points. Long Haul shifted to her chest, his hands snatching her perky breasts, rolling them under his palm before gripping them. Scavenger and Bonecrusher coiled themselves around Prowl, Bonecrusher raising her up to get a better angle while Scavenger latched onto her sopping cunt.

Prowl let out an uncharacteristic, girly shriek. The same moment Scavenger’s tongue slid inside her, Bonecrusher’s cock slid between her cheeks, breaching the one place she had not allowed many. Pain snapped up her back before he started rocking, shrivelling into a strange filling and mind-blowing pleasure. Over-stimulation was an understatement with the four younger Nagas all taking a place, their tails somehow coiling and touching her while their own bodies seemed to contort around her, never crushing her.

“What the hell are you doing-?!” Scrapper shouted, attempting to rip Bonecrusher from her.

But the bigger Naga shoved him away, turning his focus back to Prowl who was moaning and arching into their bodies. “Back off, Scrapper! Besides, just look at her - she loves it!”

Scrapper took a glance at the poor woman, who was indeed moaning and grinding into his brothers’ administration. But even if she was lost in the pleasure now, moaning and grinding into the touches, that didn’t mean this was what she wanted. She had only asked for him! She just for his help and now it was like they were taking advantage of her!

“Scrapper…”

His eyes flickered to Scavenger, who pulled his face away from Prowl’s pussy. He kept it spread open with one hand, showing his brother just how soaked she was. She was dripping, fluids gushing out of her. It didn’t help that Scavenger’s other hand was playing with her clit, making her shiver and moan.

Scrapper swallowed. Damn it, her scent and the sex… It was making him crazy. Her pussy dripping and her moans getting more erotic… And she was looking at him. Her eyes glazed over with lust, breathing hard and staring at him. Almost as if she were begging for it. And damn it, just like his brothers, he wanted to give it to her.

So Scavenger pulled away, moving over to join Long Haul in suckling her breasts. Prowl barely had any time to adjust as another body seemed to contort itself around her. Before she could process it, Scrapper’s cock suddenly slid into her soaked pussy, filling her to the brim in one quick thrust.

Mixmaster pulled away from her lips as her body stiffened. A deep gasped rocked escaped her before she ended up letting out a small scream mixed in with a euphoric moan. She shook and arched and jerked in their grip as orgasm hit her hard, insane pleasure washing over every part of her body. It felt so amazing, so good… It was what she had been craving every time these needs came up…

Her body suddenly fell slack, leaving her limp in their coils as she panted hard. But they didn’t stop. Instead, they only adjusted her, moving her body and titling her in a way where she felt like she was levitating. Before she could even try to comprehend was was happening, her head was turned and Mixmaster’s cock pushed into her mouth. Her arms were moved, each of her hands being made to wrap around a thick cock.

All she was able to do was hold on, shutting her eyes tightly as they all started moving. She was helpless, their bodies still coiled around her with their hands all over her body. It was as if not a single part of her went untouched, drowning her in pleasure as they thrusted into her wildly.

“Damn it, you feel so good…!” Bonecrusher snarled, slapping against her ass with each thrust. She was tight and snug and just perfect around him. “You’re amazing!”

“You’re so tight,” Scrapper hissed, groaning as her pussy clenched and spasmed around him. It felt so hot and amazing… all he could do was keep thrusting. “Primus, Lady Prowl… You feel amazing…!”

“Your mouth is good too,” Mixmaster groaned, thrusting hard into her mouth. Warm and wet, the vibrations of her moans tickling up his cock and spreading into his body. “You’re so hot and gorgeous…! And you love it - you love being fucked like this!”

She couldn’t reply. She was too busy moaning and getting the life fucked out of her. Long Haul and Scavenger didn’t say anything, just letting her jerk them off as their hands were playing with her breasts and clit. She was at their mercy, completely helpless to do anything but drown in the overwhelming pleasure that spread throughout her body.

This wasn’t what she had intended. She just thought Scrapper would tend to her… But now they were all on her. Inside of her. Making her feel nothing but euphoria as they made sure to keep her balanced. To make sure she wasn’t in any pain. Even if their desires had overtaken her own, they still made sure she was okay.

Heat pooled in her belly again, she could feel another orgasm building up. But the way the brothers were moving, they were nowhere near finished with her. How much more could she take before her mind is driven mad with lust?

Her jaw slacked, unable to keep her cheeks hollowed as Mixmaster kept his pace. She tried to keep her hands tight around Scavenger and Long Haul but they didn’t seem to care, adjusting their own hands to hold her.

“C-Close~” Bonecrusher gasped, his thrusts became erratic, snapping his hips out of sync as he gripped and moulded her ass.

“Same…!” Mixmaster’s hands came up to hold Prowl’s head in place, gripping her head tightly as he fucked her face hard.

Scrapper’s breathing got heavier. He was close too. They all were. They all wanted to cum and dirty her body. Her insides… He knew he needed to pull out. He knew he needed to cum outside; she didn’t want to get pregnant. She couldn’t get pregnant, not with Naga children. She was the spymaster, if she was found pregnant with “monster children,” Primus only knew what would happen to her.

But he couldn’t stop. He just kept pounding into her, his thrusting getting faster as her sloppy insides tremble around him. Begging to be filled, to be flooded with his seed… He wanted to mark her as his. As theirs. They adored her, they worshipped her, they loved her… she belonged to them.

Even in the throes of lust though, Prowl tried to break free. But the brothers were drunk of the sex, their bodies holding her in place and keeping her trapped. She couldn’t break free. She couldn’t pull away to tell them not to cum in her! She could get pregnant, she wasn’t ready to be a mother, they had to stop before it was too late…

But they didn’t. Their bodies tightened a bit around her, their thrusts becoming more erratic with their hands gripping her harder. She couldn’t move at all, trapped and entangled in pleasure.

Then, Mixmaster snapped still, holding her head in place and moaning loudly as his cock stuffed her throat. A rush of warm sticky fluid exploded down her throat, forcing her to swallow. Scavenger gasped while Long Haul moaned; their own shots of hot cum splattered her face and breasts as they spasmed in her hands. Bonecrusher’s grip was the tightest, pressing impossibly close while her ass was flooded with his seed.

Only Scrapper held on, feeling Prowl was close to orgasming again. He wouldn’t cum until she did; it wouldn’t have been fair. But soon, his erratic thrusts finally pushed her over as just his brothers started cumming. Her body snapped taut, squeezing him impossibly tight and milking his cock. Unable to hold back, he pressed right again her cervix and forced load after load of hot cum deep into her womb.

Prowl’s eyes widening, screaming with her mouth stuffed. Her entire body was on fire, warm fluids emptied out inside of her as if she were a cheap whore. Even Scrapper… Her pussy was flooded, her womb stuffed to the brim with his cum. Primus, what if she got pregnant? What if he actually impregnated her this one time?! What would she do, what was she supposed to do?

But she wasn’t able to think much more about it when she finally fell limp in their embraces. Slowly, the brothers pulled out of her and uncoiled from her body. She would have fallen if Bonecrusher’s arms hadn’t gently held her up, moving her to lie on the bed. A hand was at her hair, she wasn’t sure whose, while someone was cleaning off the cum on her body.

“M-My lady?”

“Lady Prowl, are you all right?”

“You okay?”

She was too tired to answer. She felt something touch her lips, making her open her mouth slightly. She was a bit surprised to find water gently spill into her mouth, but it soothed her hoarse throat. She wasn’t able to do much else though, her eyes slowly fluttering close. Primus, she was so tired… and she could still feel them on her. In her. It was all so much and her tired mind couldn’t take it.

When she felt lips press softly against her forehead, she finally closed her eyes. Warm blankets were placed on top of her, someone tucking her in as exhaustion finally took over. She would be able to think more logically come morning. Hopefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl didn’t know how long had she been asleep. She just knew that when she woke up, she was buried under a mountain of blankets and surrounded by thick pillows. She was still naked, cleaned up thankfully. Her lower half was a bit stiff, but nothing really hurt, except her hips and backside… But even then, it wasn’t that bad.

She slowly sat up, reaching up to rub her eyes as the blankets fell off of her. Looking over herself, she had a few red marks on her body, probably from the boys squeezing too hard, but they would go away in a day. She had hickeys everywhere though and those probably wouldn’t go away for a while… She could have to be careful with those.

Sighing, she stretched her arms. She had never had sex like that before. Hell, she had never had more than one partner at a time before. Last night, she had only planned for Scrapper to be her partner… then the next thing she knew, all five of the brothers were on her. Touching her, tasting her, feeling her, loving her… It had been so much, all at once.

Her hand moved to her lower stomach. Her insides were still a little warm and squishy, which wasn’t the best feeling. It wasn’t bad, per say, it just made her anxious. One time didn’t guarantee a pregnancy and it was a relatively “safe” week, but that didn’t mean anything. She would have to see an herbalist when she returned to the city, just to be safe.

“L-Lady Prowl?”

The voice turned her attention. The curtain had been drawn, Scrapper standing there with clothes in hand. He looked anxious, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to avoid her face. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was probably feeling guilty. She wondered if his brothers felt the same and he was the only one with the courage to come see her.

So she merely gestured for him to come forward. He quickly slithered towards her, handing her the folded clothes. Pants, shirt, undergarments, tights, and a coat. Her boots must have still been out in the main room

“Thank you,” she said.

He only nodded, looking away when she moved to stand up. She kept glancing at him as she changed, waiting for him to say something. But the naga just remained silent, avoiding her gaze and refusing to look at her. So all Prowl could do was stand there and change in the heavy silence.

Once she had slipped on her pants though, she heard a very quiet mumble. She paused in putting on her coat, turning to look at him.

“Scrapper?”

“I-!” He stopped to swallow. He took a glance at her, turning fully when he saw she was fully dressed, minus the coat. “There’s… There’s no excuse for what happened last night. My brothers… I’m sorry, I should have stopped them. We… We should have stopped. I… should have stopped. I… We’re sorry.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you regret it?”

“No!” he cried, thought he quickly bit his tongue and flinched back. “No, I-! I mean… Y-You had only asked for my help. And then… my brothers… We all jumped you. And you didn’t really get a say, because we… couldn’t control ourselves. I couldn’t… We didn’t mean to suddenly jump you like that. You didn’t ask for that… And I’m sorry.”

Prowl’s expression remained the same, unmoving while tying her hair up. But she was curious. Given she’d never been with anyone other than a human, the concern she had about getting pregnant loomed over.

“Will I get pregnant?” her question was blunt, turning back to the naga.

“I...I’m not sure,” Scrapper admitted, his tail twitching with nerves. “Most Naga don’t...mate outside of the mating season since we’re not very fertile. But there has been cases of off-season pregnancies with… varying successes.”

She huffed, reaching up to rub her eyes. She was afraid he would say that… Just because they weren’t that fertile didn’t mean that they couldn’t get someone, such as a human woman who didn’t have mating seasons, pregnant. Still, it only confirmed that she really did need to see an herbalist as soon as possible.

“My Lady…” Scrapper found the courage to come closer to her. When she didn’t step away, he moved his body right in front of hers. “I’m… really, truly sorry for causing you any distress. I… We understand if you don’t want to spend time with us anymore.”

Prowl knew they didn’t mean any ill will nor did they bring little more than annoyance at best. She had asked for help with her unpredictable sex drive and they had delivered. They had not abused her and she had definitely enjoyed herself.

Besides, they were too valuable an asset to lose over something like this. She could see someone about preventing a pregnancy, that was easy to handle. But to regain something as valuable as spies who could blend in among the enemies of her kingdom, they were seldom few. She both wanted and needed them on her side; a frantic sex session wasn’t going to ruin that for her.

“There was fault on my part for not being more careful,” she assured him. “I am aware of your feelings for me, I should have been more considerate and aware that such a proposal could send any of you into a frenzy.”

“I-I know, but still-!”

“Scrapper, I’m fine,” she insisted. “None of you hurt me. You were all… affectionate and took care of me.” It took a lot of willpower to not show her embarrassment recalling last night’s events.

Scrapper didn’t feel much better, but he relented and offered a small smile. Glad something could come out of this mess. Though, hearing her describe her experience made his body warm again. He was glad that she had enjoyed herself… He had been afraid he had overstepped.

He slithered closer, his heart pounding with anticipation. Prowl only watched the Naga closely as he lowered to her level, eyes locked on each other.

“Then, if I may...” He leaned closer, never finishing his sentence. But his intentions were clear; she still didn’t move. Taking it as permission Scrapper’s lips brushed hers before sealing them completely. Prowl sighed, not in annoyance but the opposite, she relaxed before him, leaning into the kiss as her arms raised. Scrapper followed, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her up into his body.

Sharing her warmth roared through his veins, he could feel the same elation from last night returning, his body slowly coiling around her again. Prowl kissed hard, her own body growing warm from his affections. Only Mixmaster had kissed her last night and she had to say, Scrapper’s kisses were much different. Much more gentle, but passionate…

Though she gasped when she felt his tail tip brush against her thigh. She broke the kiss, glancing down to find it tugging at her pants.

“Well, aren’t you a beast?”

Scrapper couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a half-hearted insult or a minor flirtation at first. He stopped for a moment, glancing up at her. Relief came over him when he saw her own blush dusted cheeks; a least it wasn’t meant in a negative way.

“What can I say?” he murmured, his tongue flicking out to taste the air and tickle her neck. “I wanted you all to myself. And my brothers are out hunting for your meal...” Though his hands didn’t move below her waist. He looked back at her blushing face, making sure their eyes were locked. “But… If you don’t want to…”

Prowl sighed. Well, the brothers were already out hunting. And she could tell by the light rumbling that it was probably still raining outside, though no longer a storm if the boys could hunt. It was probably only a light shower… and she would be stuck here for a while, the boys not wanting her to travel alone in any rain.

She pecked his lips, much to his surprise. “Does Mixmaster know how to make Elven Carrot tea?”

He didn’t need to know what she meant by that. “He can make it for you when he returns… We were already planning on giving you some since last night I…”

Well, at least they had thought about her own feelings on being a mother. They had taken that into consideration, despite the risk ejaculating inside of her still posed. Still, if she had the tea, she would have been fine… another orgasm inside of her wouldn’t hurt.

“Then it’s fine,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Just don’t leave anymore hickeys.”

Scrapper nodded eagerly, locking their lips again. As enjoyable as last night had been, he had only had Prowl to himself for a few moments… But feeling her without his brothers getting in the way, her warm graceful body was grinding up so wonderfully against his. He uncoiled from her, allowing her legs to hook up around him as best as she could, his hands moving to hold her up.

Though it wasn’t long before his tail started pulling off her pants. She didn’t fight him, only breaking the kiss to moan softly and grip his shoulders tightly. She was already getting hot and bothered, Primus… Her pussy tingled in anticipation and she already wanted him to put it in again. Maybe repressing her desires for two years wasn’t the best thing to do, all things considered…

Prowl involuntarily shivered as her pants fell to the floor. Wasting no time, Scrapper didn’t even take off her panties; he merely moved the band to the side and slid right inside. The spymaster threw back her head and moaned, eyes widening at the sudden intrusion. Primus, even though they just did it yesterday, he was still so big… and she was still so sensitive. Her insides pulsed and quivered hard, Prowl hugging him tightly to just hold on.

Fortunately, he helped her out a little by coiling around her. Her legs pressed into his hips, pressing her impossibly close. Scrapper remained upright, his hands moving to her squeezable backside and setting a pace, forcing her hips to thrust down onto his cock.

Prowl could do little else but moan and hold onto his neck, bouncing against his hips as he speared her again and again. With her neck craned down, she could only watch as his cock disappeared into over and over again. He was so big and she was so wet… It was actually embarrassing; her face turned bright red as the sounds of it all echoed through the room.

“You’re still so tight…” he groaned, hands clenching against her ass. “My lady, your pussy feels like heaven… You feel amazing.”

She tilted back her head, unable to answer as moan after moan escaped past her lips. They were pressed so close together, her still clothed breasts grinding against his chest… It was making her nipples hard. She was so desperate for more of this sex, it was so much different than doing it with a human male… Or maybe she was just desperate for more orgasms, she couldn’t have been sure.

“I love you,” he whispered, his tongue flickering out and licking up her jaw line. “My lady, I love you so much, you’re so beautiful and wonderful… You’re perfect, you’re absolutely perfect~”

“J-Just shut up and fuck me,” she hissed, sealing her lips over his and teasing his tongue.

The sudden move had the naga slink back, his back hitting the wall. But he thrived on the attention; his own prehensile tongue easily toyed with hers, going so far as to wrap around her tongue to keep them locked. His hips set the pace of sharp thrusts paired with slow grinds. Every moan and gasp, he swallowed down as he drove the spymaster mad.

Flipping them around, he pressed Prowl into the wall, his coils dropping only a little so he could raise her legs up to her shoulders. His angle changed, stabbing her cervix with each thrust had her head flying back, moans and cries shamelessly dropping from her throat. It all drove the naga on harder and faster.

The constant barrage to her inner nerve cluster pushed her over the edge; her eyes rolled back as her walls clenched around the thick cock, milking Scrapper dry just as she had last night. Scrapper couldn’t last, riding out his own orgasm and flooding Prowl’s insides with more of his searing juices. She could feel her womb swell and welcome the sticky torrents until the naga fell slack. She certainly hoped Mixmaster would be back soon to make that tea. This would no doubt get her pregnant.

“Scrapper…” she cooed, wiggling against him.

It was enough for him to snap out of his daze. Gently, Scrapper lowered her down and checked her over. Once he saw she was fine, he snagged a cloth to clean her. All she could do was lean back into the wall, letting him clean her up as best as he could. It felt a little weird being treated like a queen, having everything be done for her, even cleaning… But he looked like he wanted to do it, so she let him.

Soon, sounds started filtering through the den. Scrapper pulled away, his tail snagging her discarded pants and handing them to her.

“I’ll have Mixmaster get on the tea.”

She nodded. But before she could turn to start changing, the naga suddenly placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She turned, a little bewildered, but Scrapper was already past the door curtain into the adjoining rooms, leaving her to change alone.

Prowl panted softly, still trying to regain herself. Having sex with a naga was definitely more intense than with a human. The way he could wrap around her just made her so hot… and admittedly a little tired. At least she would have some time to recover and rest, considering she would probably be here until it stopped raining.

She rubbed her thighs together as she fixed her underwear up. She may have been cleaned up, but she was still in the afterglow of t all. She was still a little hot and bothered, Scrapper’s cum still warm and swimming inside of her. The feeling was admittedly addicting… not that she would ever admit that out loud. She would never hear the end of it.

Just as she put on her pants on, she could hear arguing erupt from the room. Confused and a little concern, Prowl quickly made sure she looked decent before rushing out into the next room.

“We were only gone maybe half an hour!” Bonecrusher shouted. “How the hell did you manage to get her alone again?!”

“It just-!”

“Oh the hell it ‘just happened!’” Long Haul snapped. “You planned for this!”

Prowl was a bit surprised to see Long Haul and Bonecrusher getting in Scrapper’s face. Mixmaster was over by a stove, his hands over a pot of some kind… probably for her tea. Meanwhile, Scavenger was tending to the prey they had caught her, which seemed to include some vegetables and rabbit by a fire pit.

But she could see that Mixmaster and Scavenger looked a little angry too and seemed to be glaring at Scrapper from time to time. It only took a second for her to realize what the issue was. After all, Nagas had powerful senses, especially with their tongues. They would definitely be able to tell if someone had sex.

And Scrapper, having just finished less than five minutes ago, probably reeked of sex. And of her too.

Scavenger’s tongue flickered, no doubt catching her scent as well as he turned straight to her. His expression immediately softened, sitting up a bit with wide eyes.

“A-Are you okay, Lady Prowl?”

His question caused his other brothers to pause, all turning to her. But she didn’t say anything, turning back to Scavenger as he slithered up to her, taking her hands and looking her over. His concern was endearing but unneeded. She wasn’t hurt.

Mixmaster removed the kettle from the fire, pouring the scented contents into a mug. Scavenger guided her to the large chair they had just for her, making her sit down on it while Mixmaster slithered up to her to hand her the mug. She sniffed it, immediately recognizing the elven carrot. Immediately, she took a large sip; she needed this to work sooner than later.

Scavenger slithered away to start fixing her some food, Scrapper moving to join him. Long Haul and Bonecrusher joined Mixmaster to come closer to her chair, despite her ignoring them as she sipped her tea. Like obedient dogs, their tails were wagging while she could see them throw the occasional jealous glare at Scrapper.

She was glad she never had siblings. Especially not if they all fell in love with the same person; the jealousy would have been ridiculously annoying to deal with. She could only imagine that was how it was for the five of them, despite their apparently agreement to share her.

“Are you sure you’re all right, My Lady?” Long Haul asked, his hand coming up to stroke her hair.

“I’m fine, Long Haul.”

Mixmaster frowned, taking away the cup from Prowl once she was finished with it. “But Scrapper-!”

“I wanted it too; you don’t need to accuse your brother of anything.”

“How come he always gets alone time with you?” Bonecrusher pouted. “He’s not the only one in love with you.”

Prowl sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she leaned back into the chair. The three nagas’ hands were suddenly on her, massaging her legs and hands and feet. If it didn’t feel so good, she would have asked them to stop. But it felt nice, so she let them continue.

Bonecrusher was still mad about the whole thing though. It wasn’t fair; Scrapper may have been the oldest and the alpha of their group, but that didn’t mean he could have Prowl all to himself and whenever he wanted. Especially not when he had lectured them on not freaking Prowl out or overcrowding her with their feelings. Did his own rules not apply to him or something?

Soon enough, Scavenger and Scrapper returned with a plate of cut up rabbit and vegetables. The other nagas retreated from her, knowing she liked her space when she ate. So instead of crowding her, they slithered to the otherside of the room. And immediately, the four brothers turned to the eldest, their expressions hard again.

“You told us not to say anything about sex after last night,” Long Haul growled. “So how the hell did you guys end up fucking again?”

Scrapper rolled his eyes, annoyed by his brothers jealousy. “She asked me, that’s how. She can choose whoever she wants and she chose me.”

“Yet it seems it’s you she goes to,” Bonecrusher snapped, though kept his voice low for Prowl’s benefit. “We all love her too, we care about her.”

“I know that, but it hardly seems that way with the way you’re all carrying on!” Scrapper snapped, trying to remain firm. He wasn’t trying to cause a rift between him and his brothers, but they all loved Prowl, and she wouldn’t like this.

Prowl didn’t look up from her meal, but despite their whispers, she could very clearly hear them. She supposed she should have thought this through more, considering she knew their history. The brothers had been together since birth and they shared everything. Never once had they not shared. And now they had all agreed to share her, the woman they were utterly devoted to and in love with.

And giving herself to just Scrapper would surely cause problems. It really had just been an “in the moment” thing, both this morning and last night, but she realize, when it came to reciprocating their affections, she would have to be fair. She didn’t need them coming for each other’s throats because of her. Not only because she didn’t need her allies to become enemies with each other, but she also just didn’t want to ruin their brotherly relationship. They were good men and a tight family; she knew how rare that could be (among humans, anyway) and she didn’t want to ruin that.

Once she finished up her food, she placed the plate down and looked over them all, who were still arguing. The only problem right now was that she and Scrapper had sex again and the others hadn’t. And after last night, perhaps some were feeling more antsy than others; after all, Long Haul and Scavenger got stuck with their hands. They probably just wanted to feel her like the others had…

Letting out deep sigh, she realized there wasn’t much she could do except try to please everyone. And it was fine; the weather still hadn’t let up yet and she wasn’t needed back for anything urgent for about three days. And as long as she continued to have the Elven Carrot tea, she would be fine until she saw an herbalist.

So she stood up and approaching the group. Long Haul noticed her first, immediately relaxing in his stance and turning to her. The rest soon follow, relaxing and giving her their full attention. Their devotion to her was astounding sometimes.

“Stop yelling at Scrapper,” she said firmly, folding her arms across her chest. “I was still feeling… needy and he just happened to be there to help. He did nothing wrong.”

Scrapper gave a small smile while the other brothers just mumbled to themselves, grumbling with their brows furrowing as they looked to the floor.

“However…” She relaxed her stance, reaching up to untie her hair. Her embarrassment was starting to catch up to her again. She wasn’t sure why, but when she talked about sex outside of anything clinical, she would always feel a little sheepish. Like some young schoolgirl, it was silly. “I’m still… in need of… any help you are willing to offer. And to make it fair, you will help me… one at a time.”

The brothers froze, their eyes going wide. Had they heard that right? Did she just say she would…?

Scavenger suddenly slithered up to Prowl, scooping her up and causing her to gasp. But instead of pushing him away, she merely held on as he made his way into the far back room. His older siblings stood stunned and a little confused before Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Mixmaster rushed after him. Scrapper, last in the room, sighed and shook his head. He loved his brothers, but even after Prowl had told them she would take them one at a time, they were so eager to get a turn he hoped Prowl wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

Instead, he made sure the kettle remained hot, she would need as much tea as they could brew if she is constantly bombarded with horny serpentines.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl had been surprised that came into a small back burrow rather than her makeshift room. But this room had a door and was where they kept extra stuff they had for her. Blankets, pillows, clothes, shoes… It was all here, like a little storage area. There was even some old furniture in there, like a small bed that Scavenger had set her down on.

And when Scavenger brought her here and the others followed, she knew she needed to take control over the situation before they started fighting each other. So she forced Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Mixmaster to wait outside with the door closed while Scavenger had his turn, ordering them to decide an order so that they could all have their privacy just like Scrapper had.

Luckily, they agreed and it was just her and Scavenger. And the youngest wasted very little time pushing her down on her back, ripping off her pants and underwear. She could only lie on the bed as he threw her legs over his shoulders, his face diving right in between her legs.

“AH-!” She bucked her hips when she felt his tongue licking around her labia, gripping her shirt tightly as she tried to ground herself. “W-Wait, Scavenger-! That’s dirty, wait a minute-!”

“It’s sweet,” Scavenger insisted, a blush peppering his cheeks. His tongue circled the outside of her entrance, the spymaster gasping with her pussy twitching. “You taste delicious, Lady Prowl.”

Pressing firm, his tongue drove deep into her pussy and teased clusters deep within her. Prowl jerked, gasping aloud as that abnormally long tongue tickled her insides. She twisted and moaned loudly on the bed, feeling hot and bothered and aching to cum. How the brothers knew where to touch was beyond her. She wondered if they had ever slept with another human before, considering how precise their movements were…

Scavenger suddenly pulled back, causing her to whine miserably. He licked his face clean before shuffling closer and pressing his erect cock into her. He wasn’t as large as his older brother, but he was definitely still bigger than any human she had been with. He pulled her leg up with her knee cradled on his shoulder, his tail cradling her as well as pinning her down.

Then he started to move. Prowl groaned, her hands falling to the bed to grip the sheets tightly. His thrusts were slower, but hit deep inside of her each time. As if he were deliberately trying to make her feel every inch of his cock swell inside of her, rubbing over sensitive nerve clusters slowly to make her entire body light on fire.

“Sc-! Scavenger-!” she choked out, her hand coming up to hold the one on her leg. “F-Faster, please…! AH!”

“Y-Yes, my lady-!” Scavenger’s hips started jerking faster than before, making the bed creak under their weight. Prowl was so hot and tight and perfect around him; he thought he would melt from all the pleasure shooting up his body through his groin… she was better than he could have imagined.

His other hand moved to her clit, his fingers circling around it and giving it soft pinched. Poor Prowl screamed, eyes going wide and she threw back her head. It made her pussy tight, causing Scavenger to gasp in shock.

“D-Don’t-! OH! W-Wait, there is too-!”

Scavenger didn’t listen, playing with the red bud more as he increased his speed. Prowl moaned and withered beneath him, subconsciously pressing back into his hard thrusts. It felt amazing, Primus, she was going to cum at this rate! Her clit had always been sensitive, but she never had it played with while being fucked!

“I-! I’m going to-!” She could feel it. She was could feel her insides starting to shake, unable to handle all of this pleasure. It was feel good, too good, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle!

  
Scavenger gasped, snapping stiff and pouring himself into Prowl. The feeling of her inner walls clamping down on him, milking him dry and the feel of her womb swallowing every drop. And hearing her moan in orgasm only turned him on more, more cum spilling out of him He wondered if this was the feeling Scrapper had last night. It was beyond anything he had experienced.

“W-Was it good, Lady Prowl?” he cooed, leaning forward and lavishing kisses all over her cheeks and neck. “Did I-I satisfy you?”

“Yes…” she panted. Scavenger was such a puppy dog, always needing to be praised and assured and told he did a good job. “You were good, Scavenger, you made me feel… really good.”

He smiled, slowly pulling out and away from her. Prowl sat up a bit, watching as Scavenger picked up a rag with his tail. Not really in the mood to be pampered anymore, before he could start to wipe her down, Prowl gently took the cloth from him to clean off herself. She could see him look a little dejected by it though. It was almost as if the naga lived to serve her.

“I-Is there… anything else I-I can do for you, Lady Prowl?”

“No, but thank you, Scavenger.”

He bit his bottom lip, watching her for a few moments. He didn’t really want to leave just yet, but she had already made it clear how she wanted this all to go. One at a time, so everyone had a fair chance, just like Scrapper did. So, he leaned down to kiss her cheek before slithering out of the room.

Mixmaster was the next to enter. Prowl spared a glance at him as she finished cleaning herself off, tossing the rag off to the side. But when she met his eyes, she was a bit surprised to find him staring at her with a devious smile.

She raised an eyebrow. “Mix-?”

“Look at you~” he cooed, sliding up to her. She had little time to react when he pushed her back onto the bed, seizing her arms and pinned her down. “So beautiful and regal… yet cleaning yourself off like a used slut waiting for her next customer. Quite the contrast, my lady.”

Prowl’s eyes narrowed. Right; she had forgotten that Mixmaster had a thing for dirty talk. She had no idea why, but he did mention once he wanted to make her blush. Apparently, she looked “really cute” when she was embarrassed, which was rare since she was good at hiding those kinds of emotions.

He leaned down to peck her lips. “As good as your mouth felt last night… I want to feel just how tight that pussy of yours is. Scrapper looked like he was in heaven while inside you. And you seemed to enjoy being used like a bitch.”

Prowl had very little time to react when she was suddenly rolled over on her stomach. She gasped when his tail coiled around her waist, her legs being spread open for him to slip in between them. She found herself unable to move when his hands pinned down her arms on the sheets; all she could do was whine and wiggle beneath him.

Though she ended up flinching when she felt something thick and hard poking at her pussy.

Mixmaster chuckled. “I’m much bigger than Scavenger, my lady… Scrapper too, and they’re both pretty big for you. How will your pussy handle me now?”

“M-Mixmast-AH~!” Prowl had little time to react. His long thick cock pushing in. She was thankful he didn’t go first; her previous encounter allowed Mixmaster to slide easily into her tight cunt, but the strong pull and stretch made her tense. He certainly was bigger than Scrapper, filling almost to her breaking point.

“My Lady...such a greedy hole you have, practically sucking me in,” Mixmaster groaned, rolling his hips slowly, making her feel every inch. “Just like you did last night. Are you that desperate?”

She couldn’t answer, too busy moaning and shaking in pleasure. There wasn’t much she could do. She was pinned there, trapped beneath his body and at the mercy of his slow thrusts. It slowly teased and tickled over sensitive clusters of nerves, the thick head pressing deep against her cervix every time it pushed in. She felt like she would go crazy!

“You’re completely drenched,” he purred, his tongue tickling her ear. “Soaking wet, but still so fucking tight! Primus, you’re the best, my lady!”

Prowl let out a shrill scream, cheeks turned red when he started grinding his cock around inside of her. “W-Wait-! OH! N-Not like-! AH!”

He groaned, her insides clenching around his cock like crazy. But it made him smile too. “Oh~ So you like that, huh? Just grinding around inside of you, stretching you out even more? Your pussy is so needy...”

Prowl moaned loudly as he kept grinding into her tight pussy. Everything was tingling, her body was shaking and felt heavy with all the stimulation. Even the way he held her, his muscles would gently squeeze around her body, sending warmth shooting throughout her. All she could do was feel everything, unable to do anything else other than moan in pleasure.

Though she ended up screaming when the tip of his tail tickled her clit. “NO! O-OH! W-Wait, WAIT! I-I’ll cum if you-! Mixmaster!”

“Yes~” he hissed, starting to lose himself too. “Cum for me, swallow everything I give you, scream like the beautiful slut you are~”

Mixmaster doubled his efforts, pressing harder and harder, his tail rolling around her clit harder. His motions were becoming erratic the more she screamed, twisting and futilely thrashing stimulated the naga to the point of breaking. Pinning her hard into the sheets, Mixmaster threw back his head in a strange croon, shouting his release. He pressed his hips hard into her backside, flooding that tight cunt with his cum.

Prowl moaned and shivered as another orgasm ripped through her. Hot gunk filled her womb again, his load much bigger than Scavengers. And all he did was grind and grunt throughout his climax, prolonging their orgasms until they both fell slack, panting hard as they came down from their highs.

“Lady Prowl…” he moaned breathlessly. “Primus, my lady, you’re amazing… Your pussy felt so good, you felt so good…”

She didn’t say anything, still trying to catch her breath. He had been so much different compared to Scavenger… She had forgotten that just because they were brothers didn’t mean they were all the same; their personalities were quite different. She should have anticipated how they made love to her would have been different too, depending on the brother.

Still, she made a mental note to herself about Mixmaster; she needed to be more prepared for his surprising light sadism in the future.

When she pulled against his grip, the naga immediately untangled himself from her. He gently moved her to rest more comfortable on the bed, the spymaster lying on her side. There were small red marks again from where he held her, but she didn’t seem to be in any pain… Though she looked incredibly winded, still panting with her cheeks red.

“You’re cute like this,” he said, giving a small smile.

She would have blushed, but quickly narrowed her eyes instead. He had humiliated her enough just now; she didn’t need to give him anymore satisfaction with that.“Don’t get used to it.”

Mixmaster just chuckled, leaning down to lay a gentle peck on her lips. She allowed it, closing her eyes for a split second before he pulled away. He reached down to grab the discarded cloth, but she shook her head.

“Just… Just let me rest for a minute,” she said, watching as he set the cloth next to her. “Send in the next one… And just tell them to give me a few minutes.”

“You sure, my lady?”

She nodded.

“Okay.”

Mixmaster snuck one last kiss before darting out of the room. Prowl merely rolled her eyes, snuggling into the pillow to collect herself. Just two more to go… Two more. She had no idea how she would be able to handle them; she already felt exhausted. And she had a feeling that they were all trying to somehow one-up each other, debate on how can make her feel the best. Everything was a competition for her approval, wasn’t it?

She rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She knew that this was probably opening up a door she wouldn’t be able to close again. Them having sex… She had a feeling it wouldn’t be the only time. They would probably offer their services in an attempt to mask their true desires; they had said they wanted her as a mate. If they couldn’t get her heart, then they at least wanted to have her body, should she let them.

Having sex with them to keep them devoted to her wasn’t the worst idea; she just worried about it getting complicated, considering their feelings for her. Even if she allowed them to have sex with her again after this, she had to be careful about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again, turning to see Long Haul enter. She groaned, knowing another round was about to start.

“I said to give me a chance to…” She was caught short, watching Long Haul slither over to the bed, coiled around Prowl and felt his hands on her shoulders. His fingers pressed and rolled her shoulders, working out knots and tense muscles until she felt her neck roll, her body relaxing and calming down from the high she was still struggling to get down from.

Right, Long Haul enjoyed giving her massages. That was probably why he had been sent in before Bonecrusher… Mixmaster knew the number he did on her and Long Haul probably wanted to help a bit. At least until it was his turn.

“Mix did a number on you,” he murmured, taking his hands away from her. “Are you all right?”

She nodded. “Just… clean me up a bit, please.”

Long Haul nodded, taking a hold of the cloth to clean up her pussy. She kept her legs spread for him, her eyes locking on his face. He was staring intently at her body, as if he were inspecting her. It was almost like he was in some sort of trance, watching her pussy and wondering how it would feel around him.

She just shook her head, reaching up to push his hand away just as he finished cleaning her. He seemed a bit confused, snapping out of his dazed state to look at her.

“I’m fine now,” she insisted. “You can… do whatever you want.”

Long Haul didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly discarded the rag, his body coming up to hold her. She was a bit surprised when he lifted her up, his body coiling around her waist and bringing her back into his chest. She almost asked what he was doing when his hands came up to her shirt. Then she gasped when he ripped the shirt open, buttons flying off and exposing her breasts.

“Can’t believe my brothers didn’t take this off,” he murmured, pulling the shirt off of her and onto the floor next to her discards pants and underwear. “They were too focused on your pussy when you’ve been hiding these~”

She moaned when he came up to grope them. His large hands molding and squeezing the soft mounds, just like he had last night. Primus, who would have guessed that Long Haul had such a fixation with her breasts? She couldn’t even understand why. Compared to most women, they were on the smaller side. Men usually preferred large breasts, didn’t they?

Long Haul’s tongue licked up her neck, his fingers pinching at her nipples to draw another moan from her. “You’re so soft, my lady~” he purred. “So soft and beautiful… You’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect.”

Prowl flinched when she felt something poking at her pussy. Looking down, she watched as his cock slid up, brushing against her slowly, sending shivers through her overstimulated pussy. With her breasts being toyed with and his rigid cock teasing her, her body rolled and ground down. Everything felt so good~

“Ready, my lady?” Long Haul was tentative, not wanting to rush her. She had just had two of his brothers in a row, he had to go at her pace.

“Please~”

Long Haul kisses her cheek before slowly pushing in. Prowl tilted back her head and whimpered, trembling as his cock slowly pierced her insides. She couldn’t tell if he was smaller than Mixmaster or if her pussy was too soaked to notice, but there wasn’t as much of a stretch as before.

But it still felt amazing. His cock tickled her nerves and with his hands still massaging her breasts, she felt pleasure pool down into her stomach. It was all so much stimulation and it was leaving her so breathless…

Something Long Haul noticed. Once he fully seated himself inside of her, he lay on the bed, steadying her on his chest. It was all right if she was too tired to keep herself up; he could do all the work for her.

“Oh~” she moaned softly as he started rocking against her hips, slowly pushing in and out of her and teasing her insides. “L-Long Haul-!”

“Shhh~” he hushed, rocking in and out of her. He wasn’t going to rush her. And he wanted to feel as much as her as he could get. The feeling of her bending and writhing against him sent rushes through him, her sweet moans filling his ears.

“L-Long-! OH! Ah~~~” Her hands came up to grab his wrists, the naga still tirelessly teasing his nipples. Every pinch and pull made her buck into his thrusting cock, euphoria clouding her mind. It was becoming so much, maybe even too much…

“They fit so perfectly in my hands.” He pressed her breasts into her body, his fingers flexing over the soft lumps. “They’re so cute and sensitive… just like you, my lady. Just like you~”

Her insides were tighter as her moans grew louder. He found his resolve breaking as her soft, hot body grinding into him. Her scent, mixed in with the smell of sex, was driving him crazy. His pace grew faster, his cock starting to swell inside her clenching cunt. The woman he loved was close to orgasm, shaking in his embrace.

“P-Prowl,” he choked, hands kneading and rolling her breasts, pulling her closer to his chest. His pace started becoming erratic, thrusting up deep against her welcoming womb “I love you, my lady, Primus, I love you, you’re amazing, you’re perfect…! I love you-!”

“Sh-Shut-! AH! AH!”

He thrusted faster, his cock slamming against her cervix each time. Prowl couldn’t focus on anything else, just the head of his cock pressing as hard and as deep as it could go. It was as if he wanted to release directly into her womb, as if he wanted to impregnate her. His body tightened around her, his breathing getting heavier, his hands groping harder…

He was cumming. He was going to cum any second and then make her cum in turn. Her insides were shaking at this point, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was close, so close…

Long Haul finally let out a harsh snarl, pressing right against her womb. Prowl ended up shrieking in ecstasy when hot semen splurted inside her, filling her up with another batch of cum. The warmth spread throughout her body and with Long Haul’s hands still teasing her nipples, it was enough to throw her into another orgasm as well.

She fell limp. Her body shocked so harshly zapped what little strength she had left, lying against Long Haul, feeling him heave and pant against her. His cock remained firmly inside her, plugging the feeling of fullness within her belly.

“M-My lady,” he huffed, catching his breath, “Are...are you okay?”

She could only muster a soft nod, her chest still rising and falling to catch her own breath. The naga uncoiled himself from her, lying her back down on the bed as he slipped off of it. He grabbed the discarded cloth to clean her off, her legs already opening for him. He could see the red welts of where his grip had been harsh, mostly dotting around her breasts.

For each one, he pressed a loving kiss to it, making Prowl twitch each time he pressed his lips to her skin. She whined and whimpered, embarrassed by the sudden after-sex pampering. She wasn’t sure to all of this loving after sex… Usually it was just one round and then she would go about her business.

But no, they all wanted to take care of her and tend to her. It was just so weird and nothing she was used to.

“I’ll tell Bonecrusher to give you a few minutes,” he murmured, finishing his work before kissing her forehead.

She nodded, watching as he dropped the rag before slithering out of the room. She was kind of gladly she only had to deal with one more brother… She wasn’t sure she would be able to go on after this next round. She was so tired and weak and overstimulated… Her pussy was twitching and hot with cum still swimming around inside her womb.

Five brothers were a lot to handle; she was just glad that today, they were only coming in one at a time. If they all went at her at once, she probably would have passed out a couple rounds ago. If she would sex with them after this, she would need to be build up some endurance and stamina to keep up.

She heard the door open and close again, causing her to look over. Bonecrusher slithered into the room, a big smirk on his face as his eyes rolled over her, like she were prey.

“You’re already tired?” he teased, leaning over her as his hands pressed on either side of her body. “You still got me to deal with, my lady~ Don’t quit on me now.”

“I’m not,” she mumbled, turning full to face him. She was curious if he planned on using her pussy too. After all, last night, he had gone straight for her ass. Touching it, groping it, fucking it… It was as if he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Good~” Looming over her, he leaned in close hovering over her face. “Cause I’m gonna make you scream~”

Prowl didn’t give much of a reaction until she felt something large slither up her thigh. Thinking it was his tail, she looked down. Then she felt her heart stop. Eyes wide and actually jumping on reaction, she stared at the monster currently grinding into her thigh.

Bonecrusher was massive, even bigger than Mixmaster had been. She must have been really out of it last night because he had taken her from behind; it was no wonder her hips ached that morning. A look of apprehension crossed her, trying to slide back up the bed but was boxed in. Her hands came up to grab at Bonecrusher’s shoulders, looking at him in complete disbelief.

His smirk grew. “Something wrong?”

“Th-That won’t fit!” she cried, actually losing her composure. “There’s no way that will fit!”

“You took it up your ass just fine last night,” he chuckled, slipping his waist in between her legs. “Besides, my brothers should have stretched you out enough.”

She gasped when the monster cock grinded up against her pussy. It felt even bigger against her cunt, like a steel rod. If he put that in, it would split her apart. Or, at the very least, make her lose her mind. So she wiggled and struggled a little bit beneath him, trying to slip out from under him, but Bonecrusher wouldn’t let her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down onto the bed, making her tremble

“Just relax, Lady Prowl~” he purred, planting a soft kiss to her neck. “You’re gonna love it.”

“Wait-! Bonecrusher, wait a-!” She gasped when he lined it up with her pussy, the thick mushroom head poking at her entrance. “Bone-!”

Without effort, Bonecrusher slid in. Prowl’s mouth fell open, slack as this massive object slid inside of her. The slick of her previous sessions allowing the larger brother to slide easier than anticipated. There was some resistance, but somehow Bonecrusher managed to completely press inside of her.

All Prowl could do was arch her back, gasping for air as her legs twitched and trembled. Primus, he was inside, he had filled her up! She was stretched to her limit, her inners spasming and clenching around the massive organ. She could barely think; all she could do was feeling.

“Mmmm~ Feel that?” he smirked, caging her in. “Spreading you wide, all full and stuffed~”

“Bone...Ah! Bone~crusher!”

“That’s right, scream~” He pulled back his hips only to push inside again, causing her to shriek from the sudden stretch. “Scream for me.”

Prowl moaned and screamed with each thrust. She managed to look in between them, eyes going wide at the small bulge in her lower half. How was this even possible? She knew creatures all had some sort of magic… he had to have been using something to make him fit all the way inside of her. She should have split in two by now!

It didn’t help when he suddenly released her arms. She wasn’t sure what was happening until he sat up, bringing her into his lap. She ended up screaming when his cock pressed all the way inside of her, toes curling as he continued to buck up into her. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck as a way to ground herself.

“You’re so tight…!” he snarled, grunted in pleasure as he bucked up into her. “I thought your ass was snug, but this? It’s like your pussy is trying to swallow my cock, so fucking greedy~”

His hands grabbed her ass, pushing her down harder to meet his thrusts. Prowl moaned, going slack-jaw for a moment as her vision went white. Each thrust made his cock kiss her womb, threatening to break it. Her nerves were on fire, shaking and soaking wet. Fluids were gushing out of her, staining Bonecrusher’s crotch and the sheets beneath them.

Then, she felt something tickle her ass. It wasn’t his hand or his fingers… She found the strength to look back, eyes widening when she saw his tail move to press in between her cheeks. She flailed a bit in his grip, but Bonecrusher just held on tightly.

“Bone-! W-Wait-!”

The naga licked his lips at her flustered face. But instead of listening, he pressed the tail tip in deep, spreading her ass wide.

All Prowl saw was white, her mind sent spiralling into a mind numbing pleasure. She couldn’t even scream. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she choked out a weak moan, spasming on top of him. She came hard, so much harder than the others had made her before. But even in this state of pure bliss, her mind rolled farther down the steep slope as Bonecrusher kept his brutal pace.

“That’s right,” he purred, thrusting hard into her, her entire body convulsing around him. “I’ll make you cum and you won’t stop until I fill you to the brim~”

All Prowl could do was moan and shake and gasp. She was still cumming, still orgasming and shaking as he continued to plow into both her holes. He was getting faster now, snarling and growling and she could barely hold into him. The only thing keeping her up straight was the fact that he held her tightly to his chest, grunting and growling in her ear like a madman.

Something hot suddenly filled her pussy, causing her to gasp in ecstasy. Bonecrusher was cumming; he was filling her up, but still slamming his cock and tail into her over and over again. It was enough to throw her into a second smaller orgasm, weakling crying out as he filled her with sperm. Primus, this was so much, she couldn’t take this anymore…

She slumped against Bonecrusher, entire body falling limp. He pumped the last of his load into her before pulling out his cock and his tail. Mixed fluids dripped out of her as Bonecrusher gently laid her back down on the bed. Her body was still trembling from all the stimulation, poor Prowl panting softly as she tried to come down from her high.

“Shh~” he cooed, stroking her hair and massaging her sides. “Slow breaths, in... and out”

She focused on his voice, matching her breathing to his words. It was working, surprisingly. After all, how she was still coherent enough to attempt was beyond her. But it helped her heart slow and relax, but left her body as limp and useless as a rag doll.

Bonecrusher chuckled as she seemed to finally calm down. Admittedly, he was quite pleased with himself. She came rather hard, not once, but twice. Not to mention he didn’t hear her lose it like this with the others… He honestly couldn’t wait to rub it in their faces, especially Mixmaster’s.

She jumped as a cloth rubbed against her. She glanced down to see him cleaning her up, making sure there wasn’t anything left behind. He even lifted her up so he could change the sheet on the bed… Before she could even try to ask, he placed her back down on the bed and wrapped her up in several blankets.

“I’ll tell the others you’re resting,” he said, stroking her hair. “The rain isn’t so bad now, so we can get some water to draw you a bath and warm it up. We’ll come get you once we’ve got everything taken care of.””

She didn’t have the strength to even nod her head. Bonecrusher smiled though, leaning down to give her a deep, quick kiss before slithering out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Prowl’s mind finally crashed, and she fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Scrapper had kicked the brothers out of the den a while ago. He told them all to go cool their heads and get Prowl water for a bath. And threatened to fight them if they tried anything else like this again.

He knew Prowl was willing, but really? One after the other like that... he was surprised she hadn’t completely collapsed before Long Haul got to her. Shaking his head, he peered into the back most room.

There she way, her chest slowly rising and falling in a calm rhythm. Despite the overwhelming assault from his brothers, she seemed fine… But that was only at a distance. He had no idea how she looked up close. So, slithering in as quietly as he could, he quickly inspected her for injuries. He raised the blanket to get a better look at her, being mindful not to interrupt her sleep.

There were a couple of love bites and some bruising from their grip, but nothing too concerning. Thankfully, he didn’t see any blood at all… if he had, he would have been furious. Especially how it was apparent that Bonecrusher was the largest out of them all; he could have done serious damage but, thankfully, he had not.

Relief coming over him, he placed the blanket back over her. But just as he pulled back, he tensed when he realized Prowl was awake and looking at him. Too tired to scowl but aware enough to watch him.

“I...just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine, Scrapper,” she mused, only just managing to sit up a little. “Just… sore.”

Scrapper immediately lept to help, practically cradling her in his arms. “We’re preparing a bath for you, and everything is packed.”

“There’s no way I am in any condition to travel back to the capital,” she sighed, knowing the naga and his brothers were only trying to help.

“I know, but just say the word and we can leave without wasting time.”

Prowl merely nodded. Once she moved more into his chest, he immediately scooped her up into a bride's hold and slipped out of the room. Scrapper moved through the burrow with ease, coming up to a room closer to the den entrance. It was as a special room the Nagas’ used like a sauna during winter. And she could hear movement echoing from behind its closed curtain.

Then Scrapper slipped inside. The rest of the brothers were all their, having filled the large tub with. Scavenger scattered herbs and oils over it while Mixmaster crushed salts in a mortar. Long Haul and Bonecrusher fed the small fire underneath the barrel, not fully igniting the flames but stoking coals underneath it.

“Temperature’s good,” Long Haul said before he removed his tail from the water.

“And I’ve used a special herb and salt mix to help relaxation, my lady,” Mixmaster smiled, pouring the last of the salts in while Scavenger stirred the water.

Prowl nodded, Scrapper bringing her closer to the tub, helping her slid in. She expected it to be much hotter, but she was pleasantly surprised to find a blissful warmth surrounding her. The smell of lavender and honeysuckle soothed her even more. She would have snuck more deep into the water and relaxed to her heart’s content, but it was a little hard to full do so when they all just stared at her.

“Can’t I bathe in peace?”

“After a fucking like that? We wouldn’t want you to drown,” Bonecrusher chuckled, gaining the ire from his brothers.

Prowl shook her head, rolling her eyes. But he did have a point. She was still feeling a little weak and tired. She didn’t need to fall asleep and accidentally drown. Not to mention the temperature would need to be monitored.

Relenting, she didn’t dismiss them and simply enjoyed her bath. Much to her surprise, they did more than just stare. While Bonecrusher kept watch over the fire, Scrapper helped her wash and shampoo her hair. Long Haul and Mixmaster tended to her arms, massaging them gently to allow her to relax more. And she could tell Scavenger was running around and fetching her towels and comfortable clothes for her to wear once she was finished.

Even though she would not be able to return to the capital tonight, she knew she needed to head back sooner than later. The brothers were enjoyable company, but their pampering and hovering were completely unnecessary. Not to mention it made her feel a bit helpless. She was not a damsel or a princess or any noblewoman. She was King Ultra Magnus’s Spymaster and was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Just as Scrapper finished washing her hair, his hands moved to her tense shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright, my lady?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’m not a creature, so while I’m more athletic than most humans, my stamina and strength can’t begin to match five of you.”

“You held up pretty good though,” Bonecrusher pointed out, a smirk plastered on his face.

She glared at him, but Scrapper ended up hitting his brother in the back of the head with his tail. After the nice massages on her arms and shoulders had ended, she gestured to Scrapper that she was done. Though she didn’t need help with every little thing, her hips were still heavy and it was hard to stand.

Almost immediately, the eldest Naga lifted her out of the tub. Wrapped in a soft and large towel, Scrapper helped her keep balance as Mixmaster and Scavenger helped dry her. Long Haul found a warm robe to wrap her in so she wouldn’t catch cold. Before she could attempt to stand on her own and attempt to walk out, Scrapper tightened his grip and slithered into the lounge. A nest of blankets was already set up for her; much softer than the other furniture, considering she still had difficulty sitting properly.

“Thank you,” she said as the naga sat her down.

He merely gave a nod before slithering away towards the little stove. She could see the kettle there, as well as a mug. Right; the Elven Carrot tea… She would probably need a lot of that before she left. It would have been a huge scandal if anyone figured out she was impregnated by creatures… not to mention everyone would misunderstand the situation and think the worst.

“Lady Prowl?”

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Scrapper return, the naga holding out a mug to her. Tipping her head in thanks, she gently took it from him before taking a sip. A gentle warmth pooled down her throat, helping her relax more into the nest of pillows and blankets.

“Um… my Lady?”

Looking up, Prowl was surprised to see Scrapper sitting in front of her just as his brothers came into the room as well. Soon enough, they all took different spots around her, giving her space, but never sitting to far. All she could do was watch them with an eyebrow raised.

“After what just happened… We just want to know where this will go next.”

She knew what he meant. The sex between them all just sort of…. Happened, to say the least. Last night, she had been horny and they all ended up jumping here. And today, she had sex with Scrapper first and then did it with the others so that they didn’t get hostile and jealous with each other… because they were all in love with her.

“What do you expect to happen?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“... Will you… let us do it again?” Scavenger said sheepishly.

“But if you don’t, we-we get it,” Mixmaster stuttered, holding up his hands as if to keep her calm. “We know last night and today… I-It was was a lot.”

Prowl looked between them. She had a bold feeling that it would happen again regardless. They worked so closely with her on her missions outside of the city it could very well happen again. It was considerate of them to at least make the effort of enquiring where they stood with her.

“W-we would understand if you don’t wish for us to...do such again.” Scrapper offered, knowing she was weighing her options. His face turned low, looking over to his brothers before Prowl spoke.

“If I want it to, it can happen again.”

All the brothers looked to her, seeing her cheeks blushed bright red. She wouldn’t meet their gazes either. If anything, she just kept her face buried into her mug, taking a long sip before placing it down. The boys could only stare at her, trying to let her words sink in. Slowly, their smiles returned and made moves to slither up and coil around her.

She barely let out a gasp before they pulled her into a shared embrace. Their faces nuzzled against her cheek, her arms, her breasts - wherever they could reach. They even started talking all at once, barely giving her a chance to register what any of them were saying.

She sighed; something told her this was going to be a recurring moment. And it was something she would need to get used to. But it wasn’t all bad, a soft smile broke its way through as the brothers held her close. She kind of liked the attention, not that she would voice it, and being so close to them again shared a strange warmth.

Letting her smile fade, she sat content in this strange naga huddle. This relationship was definitely strange, but they could figure it out the more they delve into it. It would just take time. 


End file.
